The Return
by Chloe Winchester
Summary: An old enemy comes to take Dean's life, but not before she tortures it first. Dean!Hurt. Sam worried. Rates T for violence and language
1. Gone

* * *

--This takes place right after Sin City--

1

--Preview--

He couldn't't see. Nothing but darkness. All he felt was pain. Terrible, agonizing pain. And she was screaming at him.

"Scream. You know that's all I want." She bellowed. He didn't, couldn't, wouldn't make a sound. The leather came down with a loud crack and his back was again split open. He wanted to cry out. He wanted to die. If only god was that merciful.

He felt her walk toward him. The blind fold wouldn't let him see what she was about to do. He felt her mouth next to his ear.

"Come on Dean," she whispered. "Scream." Dean shook his head. Her black eyes gleamed maliciously. She nodded to the demon holding the whip. He brought it down. And Dean broke.

* * *

_Twelve hours earlier..._

Sam sat up groggily. He didn't want to get up but he knew he had to. It was 8:02, they needed to get to Boston by five. He walked over to Dean and shook his shoulder.

"Dean," he said, still shaking him. "Wake up."

"Oh," Dean groaned. "I'm up Sammy." Sam walked into the bathroom. Dean sat up and rubbed his eyes. Man was he sick of this. Sick of always fighting and never resting. Saving ungrateful people. And he was tired of worrying about Sam. But until his year was up, he had to save the world, one evil, nasty, ugly thing at a time.

"Where are we goin' today Sammy?" He asked.

"I told you yesterday dude," Sam said, toothbrush in mouth. "There's been a ton of demonic activity around Boston. Bobby thinks we should check it out."

"Great. And will Bobby be going on our little escapade?" Dean said.

"Yeah. He headed out about two hours ago." Sam walked out of the bathroom.

"What a weirdo," Dean glanced at his watch. "Well Sam if I'm right we have to leave...Five minutes ago."

* * *

"Sam...Sammy," Dean said, shaking his brother's shoulder. "Wake up Sam. I ain't carrying you inside." Sam's soft brown eyes fluttered open.

"Are we seriously in Boston already?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Already? Dude you've been out for three hours." Dean said, pulling the car into a motel parking lot.

"Oh." Sam said, confused. Dean threw a credit card at Sam.

"Go get us a room sleeping beauty." He said. Sam smiled.

The room was a typical motel room. Nice but not too nice. They threw their bags down on separate beds.

"Are you gonna call Bobby or shall I?" Dean asked.

"I think I'll-Ah!" Sam yelled, reaching into his pocket.

"I told you not to keep your phone on vibrate." Dean said. Sam smirked.

"Hey Bobby," Sam said. "We were just talking about you."

"Well don't I feel special." Bobby said. "Listen I need you to come help me with something."

"Yeah Bobby we'll be right there-"

"No I just need you Sam."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because I need your head...Dean really doesn't have much to contribute in that department." He said. Sam smiled.

"Yeah you got a point there. Okay I'll be right there." He closed his phone.

"Dean I need to borrow your car." Sam said.

"Why in the hell do you need my car?" He asked, surprised.

"Bobby needs me to come do something." Sam said. Dean threw him the keys.

"One ding on my baby and-"

"I'll skin you alive," Sam finished. "I know Dean."

* * *

Dean sat alone in the motel room, bored. Sam had only been gone for forty minutes, but he was still bored. Someone knocked on the door.

"Hang on." Dean said. He opened the door. A young, pretty woman stood in front of him. Dean smiled. "Well hello there." Dean said.

"Hi Dean." Said the girl.

"I'm sorry Miss but I don't think I know you." Now the girl smiled.

"Oh you know me better than you think." She said, taking a step forward. Dean was confused.

"Who are you?" He asked. Her smile didn't falter.

"I'm the one that's gonna kill you Dean." And before Dean could react, she plunged a syringe into his neck. She blinked and her eyes turned black as Dean sank to his knees. "You're in for a world of pain Dean Winchester." Dean tried to keep his eyes open, fighting against the drug. It was no use. He fell to the ground. All he managed to whisper before he lost consciousness was:

"Sam."


	2. Back

2

Sam pulled in the address Bobby had given him. The motel had the same M.O. as his and Dean's. He walked up and down the walkways glancing at room numbers. When he reached Bobby's door, he knocked.

"Hey Sam." Bobby said, opening the door. "What can I do you for?" Sam was confused.

"I'm here to help you with something. You called me about an hour ago, remember?" He said.

"No I didn't. I didn't even know you guys got in yet." Bobby said, shaking his head.

"Then who called me?" Said Sam. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He flipped it open and hit a number. "C'mon Dean pick up."

"Hi you've reached Dean Winchester-" Sam closed his phone and looked at Bobby.

"We have to go. Now." Bobby nodded and grabbed his keys.

* * *

Dean couldn't see. Something was covering his eyes. His arms were spread wide above his head and the rest of him hung limp. The cold air pressed against his bare torso. He could hear nothing and was still groggy from the drug. 

"Nice to see you Dean." A woman's voice said.

"Wish I could say the same about you. What's with the blindfold?"

"Aw, well I'm not one to spoil surprises. Which is why I made sure every move I make is a surprise to you."

"Who are you?" He asked. She smiled.

"I thought you'd never ask." She walked closer to him. "Let's see, you sent me to Hell."

"We've done that to a lot of demons." Dean said. She ignored him.

"You forced me out of two bodies."

"Man you must be bad ass." She ignored Dean again.

"You killed my brother." She said. She walked up to him and whispered. "And you put a bullet in my father's chest."

"Meg." Dean breathed.

"Bingo baby." She said. "After I heard about what you did to my father I hunted you down to get you right where I wanted you. And would you look-e-there. I do. Called Sam to get him away from you so we cold have some alone time."

"Why not me and Sam. Why just me?" Dean asked, trying not to shiver. Meg smiled.

"My kind still needs Sam. You on the other hand are completely disposable. And you know what Dean?" She said.

"Gee what?" Dean said.

"I learned a few tricks since you forced me out of your brother and this time," Dean heard heavy footsteps coming from across the room. "I've got back up."

"Bring it on bitch." He said. Meg punched him and made his lip bleed.

"As you wish." Dean spat out the blood and heard metal on metal, footsteps were coming toward him. A knife touched his neck. The blade was ice cold. "Meet your new best friend." Meg said. Dean said nothing. The knife ran down his neck and onto his torso. Meg pushed the knife into his chest, harder and harder until blood poured. It hurt, bad but Dean wouldn't make a sound. She traced the knife up and down his body in slashes, the warm blood trickling down.

_Don't scream Dean. Don't scream._ He thought. He gritted his teeth, did anything to stop himself from crying out. Then it stopped.

"Aw Dean," Meg said. "You aren't gonna scream for me?"

"Screw you." Dean whispered.

"Oh, don't worry Dean. Eventually you will scream. I'll make sure of it." Meg walked over to the male demon.

"Be a dear and hand me that," Dean couldn't see what he handed her. "Thank you." Then without warning, black leather tore at his back. The crack echoed through...wherever he was.

"One little scream Dean. All I'm asking."

"Once again, screw you." She brought the whip down again. Dean bit his lower lip. God it hurt. Again and again it came down. Harder, faster. After a dozen times Dean didn't know how much longer he could hang on. The only warmth in the room was the blood running down his body and the sweat running down his face. Meg was getting restless.

He couldn't see. Nothing but darkness. All he felt was pain. Terrible, agonizing pain. And Now she was screaming at him.

"Scream. You know that's all I want!" She bellowed. He didn't make a sound. He knew if he did he'd scream. The leather came down with a loud crack and his back was once again split open. He wanted to cry out, to die. If only God was that merciful. He felt her walk toward him. The blindfold wouldn't let him see what she was about to do. He felt her mouth next to his ear.

"C'mon Dean," she whispered. "Scream." Dean shook his head. "Have it your way then." She nodded to the demon holding the whip. He brought it down, and Dean broke. He screamed, just like Meg wanted him to. And when the demon struck him with the whip again, he screamed louder.

Meg walked up to him again. "Now see Dean was that so hard?" Dean breathed heavily. Wishing he could move his wrists. The metal shackles were digging into them making them bleed. Meg punched Dean again.

"Answer me!" Dean just hung there. Meg grabbed his hair and pulled his face up to hers.

"Ah." Dean winced.

"Was that so hard?" Dean shook his head. She let him go. "And it's only gonna get easier."

--More soon. What'd ya think? I'd luv to know!--


	3. Suffering

--A/N Sorry it took so long--

3

Sam was getting worried. If they didn't find Dean soon...He didn't want to think about what might happen to him. He and Bobby had been driving in silence for about thirty minutes.. Both stewing with their own thoughts. Bobby glanced over at Sam.

"We'll find him Sam." Bobby said. Sam nodded. He didn't feel like talking. "Dean's strong. No matter what happens he'll do whatever it takes to stay alive. If not for his sake, then for yours." Sam nodded again.

"I just want to find him Bobby." Sam said sharply. Bobby nodded and continued driving. He knew Sam was just angry.

They got back to the motel, and started looking, for anything. They scanned every inch of the room, leaving no stone unturned looking for any trace of where Dean might be.

"Anything?" Sam asked. Bobby shook his head.

_Come on dammit. Something...anything._ He thought.

"Hey Sam," Bobby said. Sam turned. "I got something." Bobby carried something over to Sam. It was Dean's cell phone, dusted in what looked like sulfur.

"A demon has my brother?" Sam said.

"From the mud outside it looks like more than one." Bobby said.

Sam walked outside and took a good look at the parking lot. A set of small footprints and a much larger set were coming and going from the motel room. It also looked like something had been dragged through the mud.

_Dean._

The ice cold water hit his face again. His face was held under the water for what seemed like years. He was finally pulled out and gasped for air.

"See Dean," Meg said. "That's what holy water sort of feels like." Dean coughed and shivered. He didn't try to get away from the male demon that was holding him. His vice like grip on his hair wouldn't falter. His back and chest throbbed violently, the pain white hot. His wrists ached. He was so cold, so tired. "Chain him back up Chris." The demon obeyed.

Dean hissed as he was hoisted up and locked in the painful shackles. He listened but heard nothing. He was still shaking, and would have killed to have the ability to run.

Footsteps started again. A hand ran up and down his chest. Dean pulled away, repulsed.

"Aw Dean," Meg mocked. "You're shaking. Are you cold?" Dean didn't answer.The water ran down his body mixing with some of the dried blood and joined the puddle of blood on the floor. "Well," Meg continued. "I know one way to warm you up." She walked away.

Dean was scared. He hated not seeing what she was doing.

"This might sting a little." She said sarcastically.

Then everything was nothing but pure agony. A blinding, burning pain on his left shoulder.

Meg dug the fire poker into his skin. Dean screamed. Meg breathed in, drinking in her satisfaction.

"Please stop!" He begged. Meg dug in harder. Dean screamed louder. Meg moved the poker and jabbed it into one of his open wounds. "Oh God please don't!" Meg laughed.

"This is for my father Dean, you brought this on yourself." Dean screamed again. There was nothing but pain. He wondered if it would ever go away. Meg smiled. "I bet you're sorry," Meg said,pulling the fire poker off of him. Dean breathed heavily. "Aren't you?" She yelled, jabbing him once again.

"Please no!" He yelled.

"Say you're sorry!" She shrieked. Dean shouted again, tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry!" He said, tears flowing. Meg removed the fire poker. "I'm so sorry." He sobbed. Meg grinned again. She walked toward him.

"Good." She whispered in his ear. Dean shuddered.

_Get away from me._ He thought desperately. His wishes were soon dashed as she licked the side of his face.

"Get the h-hell...away from me." He said quietly. Meg stopped and backed away. She pulled her hand back and struck him hard on the jaw.

"Ah..." Dean hissed.

"Shut up." She said. She approached him again. Resuming what she was doing before. Down his neck and up his face. Dean tried to pull away.

"Aw Dean. You don't want to have some fun with me?" She whispered.

"Please no." Dean pleaded. Meg smiled.

"You deserve this Dean." She said. Dean shuddered as she licked around his jaw line.

_God Sam please hurry._


	4. Hopeless

Sam and Bobby followed the tire tracks and determined that they headed west. Sam opened the Impala's trunk and began loading guns and grabbing the largest knives he could find.

"Sam," Bobby said."We don't know how far they went. It'd be like trying to find a needle in a haystack the size of China."

"I don't care," Sam said. "There's a group of abandoned warehouses about three hours from here. I figured we'd start there." Bobby shook his head. Sam turned to him. "You can either come with me or stay here. I honestly don't care which." Bobby grunted.

"Do I really have a choice?" He asked. Sam went back inside and Bobby got in his truck. Sam walked out a few moments later with a blanket.

"Never would've thought of that." Bobby sighed. Sam got in the Impala, started and sped out of the parking lot.

_Hang on Dean,_ he thought. _Please just hang on._

* * *

Dean couldn't take a breath. Every time he did, his breath hitched. So he took ragged shuddering gasps. Everything hurt. Warm blood ran don his arms coming from his wrists. He felt so alone, so exposed in this freezing hell. Meg had left him alone and Dean was grateful for that. He also knew it wouldn't last long. He pulled at the shackles, wincing at the sting. He twisted his wrists, trying to free them. They didn't budge.

Footsteps approached him. Dean hunched inwardly, trying desperately to protect himself. A warm hand touched his face, Dean pulled away.

"Dean it's me," A voice said. "It's Sam." Dean relaxed.

"S-S-Sammy," Dean shivered. "H-he-help me."

"Okay Dean hang on." Sam's hands went up to the shackles. Dean heard the rattling of the chains, then it stopped.

"Wh-what's wr-wrong?"

"You know what?" Sam said. Dean could feel him backing away. "I don't think I will." Dean was confused. Sam walked toward Dean so that his face was inches from his own. "You've done nothing but ruin my life."

Dean was hurt. "S-Sammy?"

"If it wasn't for you, Dad wouldn't be dead. Jess wouldn't be either. If you hadn't come and got me I would still be at school, perfectly happy instead of worrying about your sorry ass." A fist struck Dean's face.

"Everything bad that's ever happened to me is all," Sam punched his ribs," your," He punched his face. "fault!" Blood filled Dean's mouth. He felt he deserved this. Sam was right. "All you've done is hold me back!" Sam yelled. He hit Dean again.

"Ah!" Dean yelled.

"You know what Dean you are worthless," Punch in the gut. "A wasted pile of flesh." Punch in the jaw. Dean's face was being cut by Sam's blows. His eye swelling. Dean didn't want to see his brother's face. "You were nothing but daddy's little soldier." Another blow to the face. "But now daddy's gone. And that's entirely your fault too." Several punches in the ribs. Dean cried out. "You know what Dean?" Sam yelled. He walked over to Dean and pressed his thumb into one of Dean's many lacerations.

"Ah! Sam please!" Dean screamed. Blood dripping down his face. Sam leaned and whispered:

"I hate you."

"No.." Dean moaned. "Sammy-I-I'm sorry. I-I'm s-so -s-s-sorry." He started to sob. Sam backed away from him.

"You're pathetic." He grabbed Dean's face. "You can die here for all I care." He shoved Dean and left him alone...again.

Meg walked around the corner and changed back into herself. She drank in Dean's pain with pure bliss.

"I hope you can hear this father." She whispered. She walked down the hallway, Dean's sobs echoing around her.

* * *

Sam and Bobby heard Dean's cries from outside. Sam closed his eyes and tried not to puke. If he only knew he was the one making his brother scream.

--More Soon--


	5. Hope

--Chapter 4. Have fun.--

4

The stars twinkled down at Sam as he and Bobby snuck around the outside of the warehouse. Dean's cries echoed around them and it took everything Sam had not to break down. Guns and holy water in hand they made their way to a door on the back of the building. Sam reached for the doorknob, but Bobby grabbed his arm.

"Sam wait," He said. Sam looked puzzled, and hurt. "We don't know what's in there."

"Yes we do. Dean's in there. And we're his only hope." Sam said, anguished.

"Sam we could be killing Dean just by walking in there." Bobby pleaded. Sam shook his head.

"I don't care. He's my brother Bobby," Tears began to well in his eyes. "And I can't walk away from this place with his screams echoing in my ears. Please." Bobby sighed.

"Fine, but wait 'til I get around to the front. I'll distract them while you get Dean." Bobby said. Sam nodded. He wrenched open the door and plunged in the icy darkness.

* * *

_Please God let me die. I just want to die. Please._ Dean thought. He wondered if it got any colder if the blood on his body would freeze. His whole body pulsed with agony. Blood still dripped in places. His necklace dangled in front of him, drenched in blood. He was so tired. He couldn't take anymore. Not one more ounce of pain. It'd kill him. 

_Click, click, click._

_Speak of the devil._ Dean thought. He dreaded what was to come as the clicking of her heels got louder and louder.

"Hey sweetie." She said, in a mock-sweet voice. "How are we tonight? You and I have been together for over twenty-four hours. I think it's time to let you go."

"Good." Dean's whisper was barely audible. He felt the ever familiar cold steel of her knife poking his neck.

"I could slit your throat." She said. She danced the knife up and down his chest, toying with him. "But that wouldn't be very fun, would it?" Dean shuddered.

"Meg please." He rasped. Meg grinned.

"Ah," she sighed. "My dream has come true. Dean Winchester is begging me for his life. Revenge is sweet." She moved the knife down and danced it around the button on his jeans. Dean gasped and tried backing away. Meg giggled. She shoved the knife next to Dean's neck, pushing so hard blood was starting to pour.

"Ahhh!" He yelled. "Meg please!" She dug harder and harder.

"Goodbye Dean." She whispered. She pulled the knife back ready to strike, but a loud crash interrupted her. Meg looked around for Chris. He was gone. "Great." She dropped the knife and walked toward the door.

"I'll be back baby," She said, smiling as she did so. "Don't go nowhere." She laughed, and left the room.

Dean sighed and relaxed. God how he wanted to see...anything. Tears came once again. He wanted death, he wanted to get away. But mostly, he wanted his little brother.

* * *

The crash had startled Sam as well. He stayed frozen in the same spot for a few minutes before he continued walking. The warehouse was vast and dark.,the only thing Sam had to rely on as a goal point was Dean's screams. They curdled his stomach but he had to keep moving.

He felt the walls for any sign of a door and after what had seemed like ages, he found one. Gun in hand, he opened the door slowly. What he saw almost killed him.

* * *

Dean heard someone open the door. He was sure these next moments would be his last. Footsteps approached him, but not Meg's. The strides were too long and the steps landed too heavy. Maybe it was Chris. No, the steps were timid. The footsteps stopped about six inches in front of him. A warm hand touched his face. 

"Dean?" Sam's voice said. At first Dean was happy, then he remembered what Sam did to him. He jerked away from him.

"No! Sam please no!" He begged. Sam was confused. He reached out to Dean again but he pulled away. "Don't hurt me again please!" Sam grabbed Dean's face gently.

"Dean I'm...I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm here to help you." Sam said, gulping down the lump in his throat. Dean shook his head.

"No no no you hurt me once you'll hurt me again." Dean whispered. Sam reached up and carefully lifted the blindfold off Dean's eyes. Dean squinted at the dim light that reached his eyes.

"Dean look at me," Sam pleaded. Dean did. As best as he could he looked at his brother through his swollen red eyes. He met his brother's soft brown eyes with his own green ones. They were watery and sad, pained.

"Sammy," Dean rasped, tears forming in his own eyes. "Please help me." Sam nodded and reached for Dean's shackles. He wrapped an arm around his waist and braced himself for Dean's weight. He undid the first and supported his brother completely as he undid the second.

"Ah!" Dean hissed quietly as Sam lowered them both to the ground. Dean's head in his lap, he wrapped the blanket around his brother's shoulders. Sam had never seen so much blood on his brother at one time. It scared him. The fact that his strong-as-steel big brother was trembling in his arms, close to bleeding to death and past hypothermia. Dean cried out again.

"It's okay Dean," Sam soothed. "I'm gonna get you out of here."

"Oh Sammy. I don't think so."


	6. Gone Again

--O.K. Here we go. Chapter 6--

6

_"It's okay Dean," Sam soothed. "I'm gonna get you out of here."_

_"Oh Sammy I don't think so."_

Sam looked up quickly. A young woman with short brown hair stood in the doorway.

Dean breathed in sharply, recognizing the voice. Dean turned his head to look at her. Her black, soulless eyes gleamed in the moonlight. Her black shirt was tinted red with his blood. And her smile, her smile could've made Charles Manson's blood run cold.

"Who are you?" Sam asked. He carefully moved Dean off of him, laid him on the floor, and stood . Dean opened his mouth to speak, but no words could escape his lips.

"An old friend." She said.

"Do you have a name?" Sam said, gripping the gun in his hand.

"You already know it. We are pretty close Sam."

"Really?" Sam said, his blood boiling with rage.

"Yeah. We're so close we've even shared the same body." She said evenly.

"Meg." Sam said the word like it left a bad taste in his mouth. "You bitch."

"Yeah," Meg nodded. "I am." At those words Sam flew against the wall, pinned. Meg walked over to Dean and bent down next to him. Dean tried to scoot away from her. He was shaking violently and his breath hitched at every inhale.

"See Dean. I told you. Your brother can't save you. Only one Winchester's walking out of here tonight. And baby it ain't you." She traced her finger around his lips.

"Get away from him bitch!" Sam yelled. Meg stood and walked toward Sam.

"Now Sam, that's not very nice. Remember you don't call the shots here. Now," She said, smiling again. "You are gonna stay up here and look pretty while I gut your big brother."

"NO!" Sam bellowed. "Take me. Kill me." Meg shook her head and made a ticking sound.

"Tisk tisk Sammy. And after Dean sold his soul for you you're willing to die for him when he's gonna die in a couple months any way? Shame on you." She pulled out a large Bowie knife already caked in blood.

"I'm gonna send you straight to hell." Sam said bitterly. Meg turned around and walked back to Dean. "Dean!" Sam yelled.

Dean watched the metal knife glint in the dim light. Meg smiled coldly at him. Dean turned his head and looked at Sam.

"Sammy." He whispered.

"See you in Hell Dean!" Meg shrieked.

"No Dean!" Sam yelled. Meg raised the knife in the air, ready to plunge it into Dean's chest. Dean shut his eyes waiting for the end...

BLAM! A gunshot blasted through the room. Dean opened his eyes.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." Bobby said, brandishing the Colt at Meg. Meg stood.

"I was afraid of this." She said. "But I came prepared. Chris!" She yelled. No answer.

"Oh Chris is it?" Bobby asked. "He decided to take a vacation somewhere a little warmer."

"You bas-" She stopped herself. She turned around and grinned at Sam. "I'll see you around Sammy." She said. She turned to Dean. "I'll be back for you."

"Bobby shoot her!" Sam yelled. But it was too late. Black smoke poured from the girl's mouth as Meg left her body. Sam fell off the wall. Bobby ran to the girl and placed two fingers on her neck.

"She's gone." He said. Dean coughed hard. Sam ran to his side and lifted his head up.

"Dean are you okay?" Sam asked. Dean shut his eyes slowly and shook his head. Sam looked at Bobby. "Can you help me get him out of here?" Bobby nodded. Carefully, Sam pulled Dean up and put his arm around his shoulders, Bobby did the same. As quickly as they could, they half-dragged, half-carried Dean out of the warehouse.

--Should only be one more! Purple button time!--


	7. Heal

--I want 2 thank darksupernatural 4 the awesome reviews. Thanx 4 pointing out my blunder. just so u know I took ur advice. N-joy!!--

7

Sam was scared. Dean just wasn't acting like Dean. Sam kept waiting for him to crack a smart-ass joke or yell at Sam for worrying so much and acting like a friggin girl. But it didn't happen. The only sound Sam heard from him was his ragged breathing from the back seat in the Impala.

"Sam we have to take him to a hospital." Bobby said, not taking his eyes off the road. Sam sighed.

"Bobby do you really want to have to explain this to someone? Let alone doctors." He said quietly. Bobby knew he was right. People would wonder what happened. Who hurt him. Why he and Sam hadn't filed a missing persons report. Bobby knew there was a motel about twenty minutes away. They'd have to care for Dean there.

"Can he last another twenty minutes?" Bobby asked.

"He's lasted this long." Sam said. Bobby pushed the gas pedal all the way to the floor.

* * *

Dean hurt. He was confused and delirious. Images of Meg swam in front of his face. One minute he thought he was back in the warehouse, the next, back in the car. He wanted this terrible pain to end. But it was relentless. He tried to control his breathing, it was no use. It was ragged, labored and quick. A stab of pain shot through his back. 

"Ah." He moaned softly. A hand touched his shoulder.

"It's alright Dean," Sam's voice said. "We're almost there." Sam's hand left. Dean tried to sit up. He wanted to tell Sam he was okay. To tell him not to worry. But he couldn't. It hurt to breathe let alone move. Man was he cold. A wave of memory from that painful hell crashed over him.

"Sam.." He whispered. But Sam couldn't hear him. For a moment Dean thought he was alone again, until he heard the rumble of his car. "Sam." He said a little louder. Sam's hand touched his face.

"It's gonna be okay. Me and Bobby'll make sure of it." The hand was gone again. Dean remembered that just yesterday, he was driving his car into a motel parking lot with Sam. Relatively safe and unharmed. He was grateful, however, that it had been him and not Sam. He would rather go through that a thousand times than have to find Sam in the state Dean himself was in.

The car slowed and Dean felt it turn. He knew they weren't at a hospital, he did know his little brother. They were probably at a motel. Lights shown down in the car making Dean's eyes sting. The car stopped. The driver's side door opened and shut. A few minutes later the door repeated the same pattern. When the car stopped again, both doors opened. His own door opened and Sam's face appeared above his own. Then, gently Sam sat Dean up and pulled him out of the car, Dean's arms laying across Sam and Bobby's shoulders. In a few moments they were inside, and Dean was unconscious.

* * *

They laid Dean down carefully on a bed. Bobby unzipped his bag and pulled out a first aid kit. Sam stood beside Dean...numb. He couldn't move, breathe. 

_This isn't my brother_. He thought. _It can't be. This isn't real. _He swayed slightly. Suddenly Bobby's hand was on his shoulder.

"It's alright Sam." He said. Sam nodded, but he wasn't so sure. He remembered the hell he had brought Dean out of. The smeared blood across the walls, the bloody knife, the smell of burnt flesh, and Dean, hanging from the ceiling. Sam shuddered.

Carefully, Bobby began cleaning Dean up. He was sure half of his wounds were infected. He pulled out a bottle of peroxide and poured it on a rag. He gently touched it to one of Dean's large cuts. Dean hissed and tensed up. Sam felt sick. Bobby sighed. It was gonna be a long night.

* * *

Dean woke hours later, scared. At first he didn't know where he was, if he was back with Meg or not. His body still blazed with pain. After he'd been through so much the pain stayed. He looked around wildly, attempting to sit up. 

"Shh, Dean." Sam said, tenderly laying him back down. "It's okay, you're okay." He soothed. Dean looked at his brother, relieved.

"Sammy," he whispered. "Man am I glad to see you." Sam smiled. Dean noticed the tear tracks down his little brother's face. "I'm sorry." Dean said hoarsely.

"For what?" Sam asked, confused.

"I've ruined your life. If it wasn't for me, Dad would be alive. So would Jess. You'd be happy instead of tailing my stupid ass." Dean looked toward the wall. "I'm sorry." A stab of pain shot through Dean's body. "Ah!" He yelled. Sam touched a wet cloth to Dean's forehead.

"You've got nothing to be sorry about Dean. If I could do it all over just to save you I would. And dude," Sam smiled gently. "You have an infection in most of your wounds, a 103 degree fever and three fractured ribs. You need sleep." Dean nodded and closed his eyes.

Sam was still worried. He was worried Meg would come back, he was worried that Dean would probably have the worst nightmares he'd ever had in his life. He was worried that this war would end up killing them both. But right now, he was glad to have his brother back.

END

--I want to thank everyone 4 the awesome reviews. Couldn't have done it without you!! Should I make a sequel? Push the perdy button and tell me!!--


End file.
